chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
|used-by = |levels = }} A sorcerer, sometimes known as a sorceress if female, is a wielder of arcane magic bound only by their own willpower. Unlike most other Mages, particularly the wizards they are often compared with, sorcerers have innate magical ability and are noted for their lack of study in obtaining such power. And while a wizard focuses on isolating their foes and diminishing their ability to fight, a sorcerer prefers to unleash his or her full power, without restraint, blasting their enemies into oblivion. The magic a sorcerer wields is, as a result, intensely powerful though often somewhat unpredictable, much like a barbarian in the heat of a rage. Culture Sorcerers are arcane artists, casting spells as a poet might write poetry, innately, rather than through regimented study. How they come by this power is not commonly known, though it is speculated that sorcerers' very flesh is, in some way, touched by arcane power. Many sorcerers claim to be the descendants of dragons, a claim that is neither wholly false nor wholly true. Regardless of the origin in question, most sorcerers view their magic through a lens of emotion rather than logic, and they are not prone to specialization in the same way many wizards are. As a result, most sorcerers do not get along very well with wizards and are usually, at best, competitive with the studied Mages, with wizards viewing sorcerers as inept bunglers and sorcerers viewing wizards as obstinate and unnecessarily secretive prudes. However, many who are neither fail to see a difference between the two in practice. For similar reasons to their uneasy relationship with wizards, sorcerers do not typically get along with monks or paladins, though they often enjoy the company of druids or rogues. Regardless of the origin of a sorcerer's power, most discover their power some time during puberty, where it begins to manifest in unpredictable and often disturbing manners, such as haunting lights or mysterious sounds. In time, most sorcerers realize they are the source of the disturbance and react accordingly, either for good or ill. Fortunate sorcerers might come under the tutelage of a more experienced Mage but more often sorcerers are left to fend for themselves, friends and family shying away from them and their uncommon abilities. As a result, few sorcerers feel any brotherhood of any kind, and have little urge to work with one another. As a result of their uneasy upbringing, the ease with which power flows to them, and other factors, most sorcerers are free spirits who flinch against authority and tradition. Most seek out an adventurer's life in order to expand their own power and test its limits. Some do this in order to help others, using their power to protect the weak. Others seek to simply prove themselves, obtaining a place of respect within society. Other sorcerer have crueler ends in mind, however, intent on using their power as a means to subjugate or instill fear in those whom they consider inferior. Sorcerers are often elven or half-elven in origin, in part because of humanity's diversity and adaptability. However, there is nothing particular about humans that makes them well-suited for a sorcerer's talents, and individuals of any race can manifest sorcerers. Arcanists from other uncivilized races are also more likely to be sorcerers than wizards, since they lack the proper infrastructure and culture for the intellectual pursuit of arcane power.Shadow Halflings often and some humans of Elven blood also demonstrate a natural talent for the sorcery talent. Sorcerers are found throughout all of the world, though some realms have a greater tolerance for their talents than others. Abilities Sorcerers are best in a support role, though they often put themselves at risk as a part of their job. While in combat, sorcerers are typically heavy hitters, dealing lots of damage, though many sorcerers also appreciate the utility of long-ranged, hindering spells that exchange raw power for a greater number of enemies injured or other effects. To aid them in casting these spells, sorcerers make use of daggers and staffs as implements, which empower their spells and make them more potent. And while wizards rely on their ability to learn and memorize for the purpose of spellcasting, sorcerers more typically rely on their willpower and emotional presence to focus and empower their abilities. Because a sorcerer's power is inherent most of their abilities are dependent on their precise ancestry. Many sorcerers are descended from dragons, at least distantly, and draconic blood, with its arcane infusions, makes a potent source of power for many sorcerers, many of whom learn to tap this power in order to make themselves stronger, more resilient, or elementally gifted. Others sorcerers tap into the power of wild magic, giving them an added versatility in their powers at the cost of predictability. Because this power comes naturally, sorcerers have an opportunity to pick up training in most simplistic weapons, giving them a slight edge over wizards in non-magical combat, though still behind other arcanists. Like wizards, the vast majority of sorcerers lack training in the use of any armor. A few sorcerers, though not all, take on familiars or magical companions who can be summoned to service. Like the familiars of wizards, sorcerer familiars can cast spells that their master is capable of using, as well as having the capacity to communicate with them on a very basic level. Sorcerer origins Sorcerers come from a variety of backgrounds. While sorcerers of draconic ancestry are probably among the best known, sorcerers from other origins exist as well. These origins greatly determine the abilities and characteristics of a sorcerer and most sorcerers specialize to some degree in the abilities granted by their powers' origin. Sorcerer Magic Sorcerers are different than wizards in that they have the ability to channel their magic into spells with far greater ease. Sorcerers are also able to Drain Magical energy from inert sources such as wands and staves. Sorcerer Specializations Sorcerers unlike other Magi are born as specialists, each one being attuned to one of the four basic elements (Earth, Fire, Water and Air). As such, their magic will be influenced by this elemental connection and they will be stronger in some areas and weaker in others. Each element is skilled in casting ther own elemental spells, but will be only marginally able to cast those of the other elements and unable to cast any of their opposite element. Water can cast Air. Air can cast Fire, Fire to Earth and Earth to Water. Sorcerers generally come in one of the types described below. Storm (Air) sorcerer For the Storm-Caller, the raw and unbridled fury of the storm is at the beck and call of these sorcerers. Though many fear the fury of lightning and the terrible sound of thunder, these mages revel in their power, internalizing these forces and then turning them back on their foes. Storm sorcerers gain two resistances, to both lightning and thunder damage, and have an ability unique among sorcerers to sacrifice these resistances temporarily to boost their own defenses. This type of sorcerer is perhaps closest to the "glass cannon" stereotype, possessing very high damage but very low survivability. They make up for this with a plethora of ranged attacks and excellent mobility. Those Storm sorcerers who feel the might of lightning most strongly may become a Lightning Fury. Fury (Fire) Sorcerer As impassioned as the Storm-Caller, these sorcerers are as temperamental as the fires that spawned them. (Earth) Sorcerer As stubborn and immovable as a mountain, these Sorcerers are slow to anger but when they act it is commonly with devastating results. (Water) Sorcerer As adaptable as the waters that they influence, these Sorcerers generally seek a balanced existence. Category:Class Category:Magic/Arcane